


How to Get Away with a Snowball Fight

by Opium_du_Peuple



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: And Connor hates it, Drabble, Fluff, In which Oliver loves Frozen a bit too much, M/M, Snowball Fight, boyfriends rolling in the snow basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_du_Peuple/pseuds/Opium_du_Peuple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver loves winter and cold weather. Connor... Well that's a different story! So when Oliver drags Connor to the park for a date, the latter is more than eager to take his revenge!<br/>Or : 1k of fluff to warm you up during the cold winter (yes I'm aware we're in March)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Away with a Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a drabble challenge with my lovely ijustneedyoutoneedme under the "date night prompt. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as well! You know where to go to leave kudos and comments so let's get right to it o/

Philadelphia had put on its white and fluffy winter coat during the night. The whole city had woken up to layer upon layer of snow, blocking cars and delaying well... pretty much everyone in their daily activities. The pessimists (and count in this group the cynics, grandmas, Connor Walsh and all the small talkers around) had been delighted to comment on the fact that "seasons don't count for anything anymore", given that March was little known for its downpour of snow. The optimists (and count on this group the kids, winter fans and Oliver Hampton), on the other hand, had better to do than to listen to these weathermen wannabes. Who had time to listen to that spiel when snow angels, snowmen and snowball fights were to be had outside, anyway?! 

Oliver had arranged for him and Connor to meet at Washington Square around 6pm that night. If he was to believe his boyfriend's voice, Oliver would have guessed he didn't like cold weather much, reluctant as he sounded about going outside. But he hadn't left him any choice in the matter : Washington Square it was and they would go grab some hot cocoa in a nearby coffee shop like the total hipsters they were. 

"Don't forget your gloves," Oliver had added gleefully. 

"Yeah so I can slap you with them!" had replied the other before hanging up. 

5:40pm and Oliver was already waiting by the fountain inside the park. Wrapped up from head to toe, he barely had an inch of skin exposed to the cold if it wasn't for his face, strategically surrounded by a scarf and the woolly hat regifted by Connor. Being here in advance made no sense, he was aware of it; his boyfriend was not known for being the most punctual individual on the planet. If anything, he was actually pretty late all the time except for class. But at least Oliver could enjoy the snow while waiting. The naked branches of the trees were covered in white and stalagmites, slightly shaken by the small wind blowing over the city. The ground was covered in footsteps : large, small, that of dogs, of kids. His own footsteps were still etched on the snow and he could retrace his whole journey up to the gates of the park. As they did follow the path of these marks, his eyes crossed those of Connor, about ten yards from him. And before he had even been given a chance to dodge, the poor man had already received a snow ball right in the face. 

"Jesus, Connor! What was that for?!" he yelled, trying to wipe the remains off his scarf. 

"For dragging me out of my cocoon of an apartment into that Arctic nightmare!" 

"Oh come on! Don't you think you should just... Let it go?" 

Connor raised a menacing finger towards him, his lips pursed. 

"I swear to God if you dare sing..." 

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight..." Oliver teased. 

The later had had just the time to duck before a second ball almost hit his chest. Running for cover at the other side of the fountain, he nearly slipped on a patch of black ice before squatting and gathering snow between his hands to make his own ammunitions. Once the first ball shaped, he turned round to face his enemy but yet another projectile reached his face. He fell on his back to the sound of Connor's laughter. 

"Feeling less like singing, are we?" the later gloated, catching up with Oliver, a ball in his hand at the ready. "Ah ah! I'm armed, careful!" 

There was a second where Connor and Oliver stayed motionless, the first one brandishing his weapon in a dissuasive fashion while the other remained on the ground. Then, without any warning, the second lifted himself up and caged his opponent's legs with his arms, pulling with all of his weight to make him fall forward. As intended, Connor lost his balanced and fell face first into the snow. Before he could suffer any retaliation, Oliver managed to get up and distance himself from what he expected was a pissed law student covered in snow. He did not, however, manage to keep himself from singing loudly : 

"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!" 

From a distance, he saw his boyfriend ruffling his hair, getting rid of the white infestation he had underwent. He steadied himself carefully, not ready for another fall, and brushed his coat with a composed expression. Damn, had he really upset him? Oliver's smiled faded away at the prospect. He lowered the hand holding another ammunition and his shoulders sank all together. Small tentative steps reduced the gap between them and with each passing yard, he could see Connor's exasperation a bit more clearly. 

"Connor, sorry, that was way out of line, I should have never..." he started sheepishly. 

But before he had the time to apologies any further, strong arms had already pushed him back to the ground in a roaring laughter. You dick! He thought, laughing along nonetheless. Handfuls of snow landed on his face and pretty much covered every part of his body as Connor was taking his revenge. Apparently, changing him into a human igloo was his boyfriend's conception of payback. 

"I surrender! I surrender!" he yelped, trying not to gulp down some snow in the process. 

"Surrender my ass, I'm gonna bury you alive!" 

"I will do anything!" 

Connor seemed to give that some thought because he stopped shoveling. His breath was vapor in the cold night's air and his nose was already frozen red. But his smile, however, was warm enough to thaw the whole city. 

"Anything?" 

"Yes." 

"Then take me home and let's draw ourselves a hot bath, you popsicle." 

He grabbed Oliver by the collar of his coat and dragged him out of the icy cage he had been building a second ago. Lowering himself a bit more, his lips went to meet his boyfriend's in a soft kiss, mixing cold skin with hot breath. When he finally let go, it was only to hear a sly voice teasing : 

"Let the storm rage ooooon..." 

"Oh for fuck's sake!"


End file.
